This invention relates to a waveform producing system and more particularly to a system which stores and produces waveforms such as tone-coloring signals or envelope signals in electronic musical instruments.
In such an electronic musical instrument, various musical tones are produced by modulating signals from tone generators with tone-coloring waveforms or envelope waveforms. In this operation, it is essential that these waveforms are predetermined by appropriate means.